Niespodzianka
by Kanoshin
Summary: Bo Aka ma urodziny. A właściwie miał wczoraj, poślizg jednodniowy X'D / miało być GoM x Akashi, ale wyszło coś dziwnego, bardziej jak AkaKuro / ups /


- Podejrzanie się zachowujesz, Ryouta. - powiedział Akashi, uważnie przyglądając się idącemu obok blondynowi.

Był chłodny, grudniowy wieczór. Wszystkie zajęcia klubowe były zakończone, cała szkoła została opuszczona przez uczniów. Tylko dwójka chłopców z trzeciego roku błąkała się po korytarzu, powoli zmierzając w stronę szafek. A raczej czerwonowłosy zmierzał, będąc spowolnionym przez uczepionego do jego pleców Kise.

- Podejrzanie? Jaa? Akashicchi, nie mów taak! Jestem stuprocentowo normalny!

W istocie jednak, Ryouta zachowywał się dziwnie. Nie dość, że specjalnie został godzinę po treningu aby poczekać na swojego kapitana, to jeszcze teraz rozglądał się wokoło, jakby czegoś wypatrując. Do tego, wciąż był uczepiony do jego pleców. Akashi westchnął. Kise nigdy nie zostawał dłużej w obecności Seijurou jeśli nie musiał, zwykle sprawiając wrażenie, jakby się bał niższego chłopaka. Wiec skąd ta nagła zmiana jego zachowania? Akashi już powoli miał nadzieję, że spokojnie zakończy ten dzień, a nie w towarzystwie tego hałaśliwego blondyna…

- Dlaczego wciąż idziesz za mną? - zapytał nagle czerwonowłosy, gdy po kilku minutach drogi powrotnej wciąż słyszał za sobą kroki Kise.

- Aaa! B-Bo… Jest coś baaardzo ważnego, co chciałbym ci powiedzieć!

- Więc mów.

Mina modela nieco zrzędła. Po chwili namysłu pogrzebał w swojej torbie, wyciągnął jakiś pakunek, wcisnął go w ręce kapitana po czym… Zwiał. Po prostu uciekł. Akashi zamrugał kilka razy, po czym przeniósł wzrok na owy pakunek, podrzucony przez blondyna. Rozwiązał wstążkę i odsunął kolorowy papier, a wtedy jego oczom ukazał się… Wspomniany wcześniej uciekinier. Na okładce magazynu. Skwitował to uniesieniem brwi, w pierwszej chwili mając zamiar wyrzucić pismo do najbliższego kosza na śmieci. Coś jednak kazało mu otworzyć magazyn. I nie omylił się; po przerzuceniu kilku stron, z gazety wyleciał rysunek przedstawiający czerwonowłosego. Albo raczej kreatura. Kise był doprawdy beznadziejny w rysowaniu, więc po co w ogóle się za to brał? Akashi odwrócił kartkę na drugą stronę, gdzie znajdowała się mapa. Mapa? Chłopak przechylił nieco głowę, przyglądając się jej. Był w pobliżu miejsca oznaczonego znakiem 'x'. 'X' czyli dom Kuroko. Seijurou prychnął cicho, ignorując zaznaczoną drogę i skręcając w stronę własnego domu. Nim jednak zdążył to zrobić, przed nim jak z pod ziemi wyrósł pewien ogromny chłopak.

- Atsushi?

- Waa, Aka-chin, dobryyy~ - Murasakibara machnął swoją ogromną dłonią w stronę Akashiego, przeżuwając jego ukochane Maiubo. - Chcesz może jakieś słodycze~?

- Wiesz dobrze, że nie lubię słodkości. Ty także to powinieneś je odstawić na bok.

- Mam dla Aka-china torcik - kontynuował fioletowowłosy, jakby w ogóle nie zdając sobie sprawy ze wcześniejszych słów Seijurou. - Trochę zjadłem… Ale zostawiłem i dla Aka-china~ I dla Kuro-china, i dla Kise-china… No, może nie starczyć dla Mine-china i Mido-china…

Akashi westchnął. O czym on mówi? Nim czerwonowłosy zdołał powiedzieć cokolwiek, dwumetrowy chłopak wcisnął mu w ręce paczuszkę, w której zapewne był owy torcik. Akashi zmarszczył brwi, jednak nie zdążył wyrazić swojego niezadowolenia, bowiem fioletowowłosy uczepił się do niższego chłopaka, prowadząc go w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

- Chcesz mnie udusić, Atsushi?

- Jaa tylko przytulam Aka-china~ Aka-chin tego nie lubi?

- Niespecjalnie. - Seijurou westchnął, przymykając oczy. Miał już dość dzisiejszego dnia.

Po kilku minutach wędrówki Murasakibara nagle się zatrzymał, wraz z Akashim. Uchylił on oczy, by ujrzeć… Dom Testuyi. No tak. Powinien się wcześniej domyśleć, ze jego skład 'coś' planuje wspólnie. Jedynym pytaniem było… Co oni właściwie zamierzali?

- Dlaczego przyprowadziłeś mnie tutaj?

- Aka-chin zaraz zobaczy~ - odrzekł Murasakibara, dopiero teraz puszczając czerwonowłosego.

Otworzył przed nim drzwi, gestem wskazując niższemu uczniowi, aby wszedł. Akashi uniósł jedną brew, decydując się na wejście do środka, a Atsushi zamknął za nim drzwi. Było ciemno. Chłopak zaczął macać ścianę na oślep, szukając kontaktu, jednak… Ktoś go uprzedził. Nagle całe pomieszczenie zostało rozświetlone, a oczom Akashiego ukazało się całe Pokolenie Cudów, obok wiekiego tortu urodzinowego. Czerwonowłosy zdołał usłyszeć tylko 'Wszystkiego najlepszego', nim widok zasłoniły mu długie, różowe włosy. Momoi szybko jednak puściła kapitana Teikou i uciekła, jakby w obawie przed nim. Sam Akashi stał tak dalej, wpatrując się we wszystkich po kolei. Zupełnie zapomniał o swoich urodzinach.

- To dla ciebie, Akashi - rzekł Midorima, podając mu zielonego pluszaka w ksztalcie… kosmity. - Twój szczęśliwy przedmiot na dziś. Strzelec jest dziś na pierwszy-

- Przynudzasz, okularniku - warknął Aomine, trącając go łokciem, po czym wcisnął w dłonie Seijurou magazyn z półnagą kobietą na okładce, zwieszając się na barkach czerwonowłosego. - Wydanie specjalne Horikity Mai. Nie zjeb tego, kapitanie, liczymy na ciebie.

- A chciałbyś podwójny trening, Daiki? - zapytał Akashi jadowitym tonem, odrzucając na bok świerszczyk, obok zielonego pluszaka.

- Maaai-chaaaan!

- Wybacz, Aomine-kun, ale twoja gazeta zupełnym przypadkiem wylądowała w koszu na śmieci.

- Nee, Aka-chin~ Mogę zjeść twój tort?

- Akashicchi, nie mów, ze wyrzuciłeś najnowszy numer 'Świata Kise Ryouty'! W wywiadzie specjalnie złożyłem dla ciebie życzenia!

- Ten tort nie jest dla ciebie, nanodayo.

- Widział ktoś Tetsu-kun?

- Maaaai-chaaan, gdzie jesteś…

- Świeczki nie są do jedzenia, nanodayo!

- Aaaa! I mój rysunek…

Akashi westchnął, siadając na jednym z foteli obok kominka. Nie lubił hałasu, jednak dzisiejszy dzień był dość… Przyjemny. Jego drużyna, mimo że męcząca, zdołała wywołałać uśmiech na ustach Seijurou. Czerwonowłosy przeniósł wzrok z płomienia na osobę, która właśnie zajęła drugi fotel.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Akashi-kun.

Akashi skinął głową na słowa Kuroko, po czym wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę. niebieskowłosy zamrugał, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi.

- Gdzie mój prezent?

- Ach… Akashi-kun, właśnie… Chodzi o to, że nie wiedziałem, co mogę ci dać, wiec zaproponowałem, że przyjęcie odbędzie się w moim domu. Tylko tyle byłem w stanie zrobić.

- A więc to tak - rzekł Akashi, wstając z siedzenia. Nachylił się nad niebieskowłosym by go… pocałować. - Uznam w takim razie _to_ za prezent od ciebie, Tetsuya.

- Akashi-kun! Widziałeś może Tetsu-kun?

- Przy kominku - odrzekł Seijurou, oddalając się z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

- Ach, Tetsu-kun! Czemu jesteś taki czerwony?

- Chyba… Wypiłem za dużo.


End file.
